The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica (Borkh.) and known by the varietal name ‘UEB 1813’.
The new variety is a result of a cross in a planned breeding program between ‘Topaz’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Fuji’ (male parent, unpatented). The cross resulting in ‘UEB 1813’ occurred in the Spring of 1997 in the Czech Republic at 310 meters above sea level with a mean annual temperature of 7.7° C. and a mean annual precipitation of 680 mm. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a late ripening, dessert apple variety with good eating qualities, attractive appearance, and with resistance against scab. The new variety was discovered in the fall of 2003 with the first fruiting of the original seedling in the Czech Republic. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced in the Czech Republic by budding/grafting on apple rootstocks in the spring of 2004.
The new variety is similar to female parent ‘Topaz’ in late harvesting time, in time of maturity consumption, and in having Vf-resistance against scab. However, ‘UEB 1813’ differs from its female parent in having a globose fruit shape (versus obloid in ‘Topaz’), red to red-purple hue of overcolor (versus red in ‘Topaz’), very large relative area of overcolor (versus medium in ‘Topaz’), and drooping tree habit (versus spreading in ‘Topaz’). The new variety is similar to male parent ‘Fuji’ in having a globose fruit shape, red to red-purple hue of overcolor, and having thin one year shoots. However, ‘UEB 1813’ has a late time of harvest, drooping tree habit, and exhibits Vf-resistance against scab, while ‘Fuji’ has very late time of harvest, spreading tree habit, and exhibits no Vf-resistance against scab.
Further, when compared to apple tree named ‘UEB 38026’ (concurrently applied for under separate U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/330,707), the new variety exhibits medium-sized, globose shaped fruits, while ‘UEB 1813’ exhibits small to medium-sized, globose-conical shaped fruits. Additionally, the fruits of ‘UEB 38026’ have an earlier ripening time than the fruits of ‘UEB 1813’. However, both varieties have a ramified tree type with medium vigor.
The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeders:                Late ripening dessert, diploid variety;        Ramified tree type with medium vigor;        Drooping growth habit that is easy to manage;        Fruit size is medium;        Fruit shape is globose;        Fruit ground color is yellow with a red to purple-red overcolor having a pattern that is solidly flush with weakly defined stripes;        Fruit flesh color is yellow-orange;        Flesh is firm, crisp, and juicy, with a pleasant aroma; and        Presence of Vf-resistance against scab.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.